


Ownership

by FriendlyFlower, Yoywero



Series: Fetish-Free Content [6]
Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Animals, Alternate Universe - Cats, Alternate Universe - Dogs, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Amy likes spiders, Amy seems shady but she is just clumsy and dim witted, Animal Whispering, Animalistic, Animals, Anxiety, Awkwardness, Backstory, Bad Parenting, Biting, Cat Ears, Cats, Character Development, Confusion, Cravings, Dark, Dark Past, Dogs, Eating, Emotionally Repressed, Excited Amy, F/F, Fear, Female-Centric, Financial Issues, Food, Frowning, Golden Retriever Sayori, Guilt, Hatred, High School, Home, I tried to make this as biologically as realistic as possible, I'm Bad at Last Names, Implied gossip, Impulsive Monika, Irritated Natsuki, Judgement, Mad Natsuki, Malnutrition, Neighbors, Oblivious, Or not, Phobias, Rain, Rain rain go away, Rat Yuri, Rating May Change, Rats, Rumors, Sayori Yuri and Natsuki are triplets, Sayori is best girl, Sayori is my favorite character, School, School Uniforms, Secrets, Self-Reflection, Shrinking, Size Difference, Some canon some non-canon, Spiders, Starving Natsuki, Streets, Tails, Teasing, The Animals Can Somehow Communicate???, The Universe Itself is the cause of the girls turning into animals, This has absolutely nothing to do with magic, Thunder and Lightning, Thunderstorms, Triplets, Trust, Trust Issues, Tsunderes, Tutoring, Warnings May Change, Yuri is paranoid of everything, come again another day
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-11-15 04:55:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18066977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FriendlyFlower/pseuds/FriendlyFlower, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoywero/pseuds/Yoywero
Summary: When Sayori, Yuri, and Natsuki are turned into animals by an unknown cause, least likely magic, Monika must take care of them.





	1. Monika and The Animals

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yoywero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoywero/gifts).



> This chapter includes:  
> \- Referenced Neglect  
> \- Implied Malnutrition and Starvation

Finally, school was over! The triplets, Sayori, Yuri, and Natsuki were so thrilled! An announcement rang in the classroom at that moment.  **_“At this time, may Sayori Doki, Yuri Doki, and Natsuki Doki come to the cafeteria kitchen? I repeat, may Sayori Doki, Yuri Doki, and Natsuki Doki come to the cafeteria kitchen at this time?”_ ** The three of them sighed in unison. So much for no more school. Reluctantly, they all got their belongings and entered the kitchen in the cafeteria. Amy was there, smiling while holding up a sample of new food. It was hard to tell what the food even was. “Hey, guys! Er, girls.” She chuckled awkwardly before continuing, “I was wondering if you girls could try out this new sample of food? I want to know if it’s healthy or tastes good before I put it on the menu.” Before Sayori and Natsuki could ask what the naive girl had put into the food, Natsuki was already chugging it down. The girls’ parents were having money problems recently, and so, Natsuki was the only girl not fed during dinner time. “Does it taste good?” Amy asked excitedly. Natsuki nodded, her eyes pleading for more. Seeing Natsuki liked it, Sayori decided to try the sample too. A taste of peach ran down her tongue and she found herself wanting more. Hesitantly, Yuri finally took a bite of the sample, and, unlike the others, she absolutely hated the taste in her mouth, wishing to throw it up then and there, but forcing it down her throat so as to not hurt Amy’s feelings. “Welp, we’ve all eaten, so I think we’ll be going now,” Yuri said with a tone that let Natsuki and Sayori know there would be no negotiating of this. “Okay!” Amy said, oblivious to Yuri’s discontent. “See you tomorrow!” The girls left, taking their belongings with them. Yuri hoped they wouldn’t be late to the tutoring session at their neighbor, Monika’s, house.

 

“Hey, Natsuki,” Sayori commented, getting Natsuki’s attention. “I thought you said Amy liked spiders and talked about them with others? But she never mentioned spiders or her liking of them once in there…” “I did tell you that!” Natsuki was flustered. “I was just going by what my friends told me!” “And your friends tell you all the time that manga is for kids, Natsuki. It’s quite possible they were merely gossiping about Amy and her reputation has been aimlessly ruined,” Yuri reprimanded Natsuki with a frown. “I don’t blame you for wanting to believe your friends are telling the truth, but you have to be careful of mob mentality from now on.” “Okay…” Natsuki agreed meekly, ashamed with herself for potentially slandering Amy. As they walked in the streets, rain began to pour down from the sky. “Why must everything go so badly??!!” Natsuki wailed. The girls and their Japanese School Uniforms were all soaking wet and their parents sure as hell wouldn’t be drying them. “Well, let’s look on the bright side, Natsuki!” Sayori tried to cheer her up. “We’ve still got all our fingers and toes intact!” Exactly two seconds after she said that, they began to change. Sayori’s skin changed to golden fur of medium length, her height changed to 22 inches, her eyes became unnaturally floppy, and her weight changed to 56 pounds as she became a Golden Retriever. Natsuki’s already severely underweight body went straight to weighing 7 pounds, her eye color went from pink to Aqua in her left eye and Orange in her right eye, and her skin changed into silky but short, white and red fur as she became a Japanese Bobtail Cat. Lastly, Yuri’s skin changed into grey fur and her height significantly got smaller as she changed into a Domesticated rat.

 

Before any of them could scream “What the heck just happened?!”, a shadow suddenly loomed above them all.


	2. Abduction Out Of Kindness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get Monika's backstory and Monika decides to rescue the pets!

Monika had a terrible secret: she could talk to animals and insects. Crazy, huh?! Well, that’s what all the kids in school thought. In 9th grade, when Monika had just transferred from North America to the bilingual Japanese school, she noticed on her first day a spider being crushed by another kid. Unlike the other “normal” kids, she could hear its screams for mercy and its screams of excruciating pain. She yelled out for the kid to stop, only to be teased by everyone around her; everyone but Amy. She quickly lied that Amy had put her up to that without thinking, and, as a result, caused the rumor of Amy Liking Spiders. Ever since, she experienced great insomnia-inducing guilt about it and decided to work as an English Tutor and distanced herself from the other kids, and even animals and insects, in order to ensure she never screwed up someone’s life again. Sure, she wanted to be friends with the Doki family, especially Yuri, but she just didn’t want to get involved and cause drama again.

At least...until one special day.

She was supposed to be tutoring the Doki children, but they hadn’t shown up for at least an hour. Monika didn’t want to get involved since they were probably ditching, but it was raining outside. The forecast even called for Thunder and Lightning soon. She didn’t want to get involved with drama, but she could at least get involved to make sure they weren’t outside in such dangerous weather, right? Right...yeah, she wouldn’t be breaking the decision she made at all, she told herself. She got up and went outside. She lost her umbrella, so she just had to be as quick about this as possible. She would walk to her favorite restaurant and if they weren’t in sight by the time she got there, she’d head home. Now, she didn’t know if the universe itself got involved with her life or not, but she witnessed the girls she was supposed to be tutoring turning into pets.

Oh gosh.

They were in plain sight! What if some animal abusers decided to abduct these helpless girls?? Monika knew at that moment that she had gone about her past screw up all wrong; instead of distancing herself from others, she had to help others like she originally did, only without the timid fear of judgment hurled her way! She quickly walked over to the newly turned animals, accidentally frightening them. “Don’t worry. I’m going to help you poor things out,” Monika promised sincerely. Sayori lowered her guard immediately, giving into the urge to wag her tail. “That’s a good girl. Now then.” Monika carefully reached down and picked Natsuki up with one arm. “How dare you pick me up!” Natsuki hissed. Monika was just glad that Natsuki was irritated and not scared of her. Lastly, she scooped Yuri up with her free hand. Out of everyone, Yuri seemed to be the most anxious. Maybe she’d feel better when she was inside. Putting her trust in Sayori to follow behind her, she dared the thunder and lightning that tried to stop her. She made it to her house, sneaking inside through the back door. She entered her room, placing Yuri inside. “I have placed Sayori and Natsuki in the living room because both of my parents are cool with cats and dogs. However, while my Mom loves rats, my Dad has a phobia of all rats, even domestic ones. If he catches you, he will do anything to get rid of you. Even murder. I hope you understand where I’m coming from, Yuri,” Monika quietly spoke to her. Yuri, however, was too busy observing her new surroundings to listen to a word Monika said. Before she knew it, Monika left to go to the pet store and buy everything she needed. This was her chance to escape her vulnerable new life stuck in this scary place!


	3. Exploration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri explores Monika's room a little.

Yuri began to think slowly. "Is...is this...Monika's room?" Everything appeared so gigantic to her, but of course she knew that was but a perspective thing. And...rats are small. "She said it's hers..." 

She began to waddle around the space, curiously tilting her head at everything. 

The first thing she noticed was the large closet. She could get in there, no doubt.

"I don't think Monika would be too happy about that, though," Yuri stopped the thought and just stared at the gigantic, darkwood closet. "I wonder what her wardrobe is like." 

But Yuri didn't have the courage to do so, especially if she thought she was invading someone's privacy. Which, maybe she was.

"Hey!" A cheerful bark which Yuri assumed to be Sayori's sounded from the other side of the door. Yuri ran towards it as fast as she humanly...ratly she could. "Sayori? Is that you?" She squeaked. "Yep! How you doing?" "Uh...fine." "Why did Monika lock you in her room??" Sayori's tail wagged slightly. 

"I...I think..." Yuri looked back in her memory... "Something about her parents...?" She always had poor memory, even as a rat. 

She snuck another glance at the room when Sayori started talking about how it was going on in the house. Her eyes landed on a shelf filled with books, with such titles as...honestly, she couldn't make them out. But she was interested. 

'Monika is really kind...and interesting.' She wanted to learn more about Monika. That might have to wait...

"Hey Yuri! Monika's back!! She's holding something!!!"

"Oh?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry FF, the 4th chapter will be about MONIKA GOING TO THE PET STOOOORE.

**Author's Note:**

> All my research on these pets has been done on the following websites:  
> \- https://www.hillspet.com/dog-care/dog-breeds/golden-retriever  
> \- https://www.hillspet.com/cat-care/cat-breeds/japanese-bobtail  
> \- https://www.vetbabble.com/small-pets/rats/
> 
> Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed! Leave a comment (or comments) on your thoughts! Have a great day/night!


End file.
